


Heaven in Hell

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 第二章和第一章其实没啥关系，应该说是一个废弃片段，但还是想发出来了双a，龙车





	1. Chapter 1

维吉尔和他在魔界的打斗似乎永无止尽，这似乎是写在Alpha骨子里的本能和天性。但丁当然爱维吉尔，但是两个Alpha在一起总是会出现各种问题。

他们以罪魔人的形态从天上打到了地上，这里没有尼禄而恶魔们也不需要怜悯，他们可以毫无顾忌地战斗——

然而当维吉尔把但丁钉在地上的时候，一切又变味了。“你在发情，但丁。”维吉尔盯着他，目光扫过他的身体。

但丁感觉整个人都被点燃了，他别过头：“老哥，拜托，收一下你的信息素，味道太浓了。”他扇了扇翅膀，用它们轻轻拍了维吉尔几下。

“应该是罪魔人形态的缘故。”维吉尔若有所思，Alpha的发情期并不常见，目前唯一的解释就是罪魔人改变了他们的身体状况。虽然努力地克制着自己，但维吉尔清楚，很快自己就会被但丁的信息素影响强制进入发情期。

但丁在他身下扭了几下，罪魔人加上发情期，他感觉自己的体温直线飙升。“那么，你觉得呢？”这几乎是一个邀请了，维吉尔显然明白但丁在暗示他什么。他的尾巴在但丁的身体上磨蹭，信息素也逐渐化到空气里。

但丁支撑着想要爬起来：“让我先变回去——”

“就这样，不要动。”维吉尔按住了他的手，他的信息素像潮水一样拍打在但丁身上，刺激着他的神经。维吉尔的信息素和他自身的火热正好相反，像是雪那样冰冷。但丁被这种冰冷的气息包裹着——全是维吉尔的味道，他感觉自己快要窒息了，溺死在对方的信息素里，他的欲望却被刺激得更加强烈。他并不讨厌这种维吉尔就在他身边的满足与安全感。维吉尔低下头吻了但丁，他张开嘴，舌头上的小刺刮破了但丁的舌头，滚烫的血在嘴里混合着，两人如同野兽般互相争夺着彼此的气息，恨不得将对方拆吃入腹。

当他们松开彼此时但丁已经在窒息带边缘，他大口喘息着，丝毫没注意到维吉尔的尾巴悄悄移到了他的臀部。直到他开始刺探那个隐秘的部位时但丁才惊叫出声：“喂，管好你的尾巴！”维吉尔没有理他，尾巴尖端巧妙地捅开了那些掩盖着的鳞片，进入到了炽热的内部。

Alpha的身体结构并不是为了接纳而生的，紧致的内里死死地卡着那根尾巴，但丁喘息着，努力放松自己，尾巴尖磨蹭着温暖的内壁，里面像熔岩般被分开，他抓着维吉尔，尖锐的爪子在对方身上划过，可是坚硬的外壳除了发出一些细碎的声音外并没有留下痕迹。他自己信息素的味道越来越刺激，不受控制地和对方的信息素开始争抢地盘。维吉尔的手在他身上滑动，尖锐的爪子就压在他的胸口，外骨骼下面红色的光芒跃动着——炽热鲜红的生命，他低声念着对方的名字：“但丁，但丁。”但丁从来没有听见过维吉尔用这种语气叫他，罪魔人形态下他们的声音显得更为厚重，像是从灵魂深处发出的呼唤，似是被沉重的锁链压迫下的低吟。他们分离太久了，久到他几乎忘记他们上一次性爱，在塔顶雨夜那场充斥着暴力与血的性爱，那时他们年轻气盛，而如今一切都沉淀下来，维吉尔吻了他，他抚摸着他头上生出的角，这种非人类的特质在此刻显得格外美丽。

但丁毫无保留地把身体的每一部分都展露给了维吉尔，要克制住本能不去挣扎非常困难。他大口呼吸着，那种冰冷感缓解了他的灼热，让他舒服了一些。维吉尔的尖爪慢慢在他身上移动，沿着那些红色的纹路向下，握住了那根挺立。前后端同时被刺激着，但丁颤抖着，翅膀也因快感微微卷起，后穴里那根尾巴慢慢顶弄着他的敏感点，撩拨着他的欲望。

“为我射出来。”维吉尔贴着他的脸颊低声道，那性感的声音刺激着但丁已经快烧糊的大脑，他直接射了出来，精液粘在两个人的小腹上。他仍然硬着，这些还远远不够，后穴里的尾巴已经抽了出去，他感觉有些空虚，穴口收缩着，挤出一些液体。

维吉尔伸手刮去那些白浊，把手指强行塞进对方嘴里。但丁显然不太乐意，他轻轻咬了下那手指，但还是顺从地用舌头舔掉了那些东西。

但丁在维吉尔放松的一瞬间就发力把他扑倒了，现在他是在上面的那个了。他跨坐在对方身上，笑了出来：“我自己来拿。”他扶着那根巨大的东西，引导着慢慢进去自己。Alpha的肉柱比一般的更大，更别说现在维吉尔处于罪魔人形态，但丁皱起了眉头，尽管刚刚尾巴已经替他扩张过，可吞下这样的庞然巨物对他而言还是有些过于勉强。

维吉尔掐住但丁的腰，直接把他按了下去。突如其来被整根肉柱贯穿，但丁发出了一声嘶吼，翅膀伸展开来，拍动着。维吉尔安抚着他，摩挲着翅膀根部和他背上那些凸起的角。Alpha的本能让他想要标记，彻底占有对方，又想给他留下印记和伤痕。他努力抑制着渴望，他给但丁留下的伤痕已经够多了，他想起自己曾经用刀把但丁钉在地上做爱，毫无怜悯地用牙齿咬破他脖颈处的皮肤，试图标记对方。

他凝视着但丁，罪魔人形态的表情并不明显，他依然能看出来但丁的痛苦。但丁倒在维吉尔胸口，手掌压在那个v字形的纹路上，他喉咙深处发出低吟，呼唤着维吉尔的姓名。维吉尔用尾巴缠着他的腰，把他缓缓拉起来。他悄悄召唤出同行者，在后面揽住但丁。

“啊，”但丁因为突如其来的触碰发出一声惊叫，然后他回头看到了那个同行者，“把这个收回去！”维吉尔没有理他，只是轻轻掐着但丁的腰，托着他在自己的身上坐起来。内里被彻底填满撑开，他享受这种被填满的感觉，这让他觉得完整，维吉尔就在他身边，这不再是梦境。快感让他向前倒去，却被同行者扼住了脖子，被重新向后扯了过去。他整个人靠在同行者身上，有些喘不过气，一是因为他脖子那双尖锐的利爪，二是因为维吉尔的信息素。他的哥哥已经在他的影响下彻底进入了发情期，那种熟悉的狂暴的信息素冲击着他的每一寸肌肤，像是要把他燃烧殆尽。同行者的牙齿贴着他的脖子，在那个腺体的位置磨蹭着。

“嘿，”但丁的声音听上去有些颤抖，“我得提醒你，我是Alpha，就算你咬下去了也不会标记我的。”维吉尔没有理会但丁，他们都知道同行者并不能真的做到这个，他用力抽动了几下，成功让他的弟弟嘴里只剩下呻吟。

如果他们周围还有活物的话，就会看见这样一个诡异的场景，两只龙一般的生物和一个淡蓝色的半透明体交缠在一起，在那片白色的植物包围中宛如的红色孤岛的地方做爱。

但丁从喉咙里发出嘶吼，他感觉身边的空气都在沸腾，狂乱信息素碰撞在一起，融合变成了一种全新的味道。情欲蒸发了他的理智，他和维吉尔交换了一个带着血腥味的吻，液体从他的大腿根处流了下来，两腿间一片泥泞。维吉尔双手卡住但丁的腰，罪魔人形态的腰部硬壳比别处薄一些，也更为敏感，他用尾巴绕住了但丁的阴茎，鳞片时不时擦过顶端，带来阵阵快感。但丁闭上了眼睛，这太超过了。

维吉尔注意到了他的反应，低声道：“睁开眼睛，看着我。”但丁睁开双眼，他已经被情欲烧糊了，蓝色，全都是蓝色，还有燃烧着的火，此时此刻，这就是他所需要的一切。但丁在剧烈的刺激下达到了高潮，后穴收缩着，维吉尔发出一声低吼，射了进去。他开始在但丁体内膨胀成结，直到最后结死死的把但丁卡在了他的身上。

精疲力尽的两人解除了罪魔人化，但丁躺倒下来，维吉尔伸手拉过他，手指按压着他脖颈那里的腺体，张嘴咬了下去，牙齿刺穿了皮肤，淡淡的血腥味，还有那种浓厚的信息素的味道混合在一起。Alpha不可能被真正标记，但是这样的行为却是一种宣誓的独占权。

“维吉尔。”但丁抬起头，凝视着对方。

“我在这里。”


	2. Chapter 2

但丁躺在地上，他们已经解决了那棵树，而显然魔界也不是什么旅游胜地，两人的日常就是杀掉那些碍事的恶魔然后打架。他很庆幸尼禄不在这，否则他大概又要瞎操心了吧。好吧，也许不止瞎操心了，这场景绝不能让他看到。因为现在维吉尔撑在他身上，他自己揽着对方的脖子在索吻。

“你分心了，但丁。”维吉尔皱起眉头，松开了他。他看上去有些不快，手上的动作也用力了一些。

但丁能听到那些衣服摩擦的声音。“轻一点，哥哥，它们可不是便宜货。或者我自己来——”他支起身来，想要自己脱下衣服，却被维吉尔重新按回地上。没有太过用力，可也足以让他感到其中的强硬的意味。他喜欢这个，维吉尔强硬的控制欲和占有欲以这样的方式投射在自己身上，而不是过去那种血与争斗。但丁轻笑出声，维吉尔压下去，咬住了他的嘴唇。

淡淡的血腥味在唇齿间弥漫开来。就像过去一样，他想，手指从对方发间穿过，维吉尔的头发总是一丝不苟，他忍不住揉了一下，发丝垂在额前，不过在他把对方的头发彻底弄乱之前他的手就被抓住了。“你这样更好看，”但丁看向对方，顿了一下，然后请求道“就这样，为了我，不要把它们弄上去。”维吉尔叹息着，纵容了他，一边把但丁的裤子扯下来，卡在了两腿间，确保对方不至于乱动。被箍住的感觉并不舒服，但丁也不想毁了自己唯一一条裤子，毕竟魔界可没有服装店。况且这也不是合适的地方，他们不能保证过会没有恶魔袭击他们，不过这一切在欲望面前都显得不那么重要了。

维吉尔把手伸到但丁嘴边，他立即理解了其中的意思。他张开嘴，含住了那两根手指，舌头灵巧地在指缝间划过，血的味道，说不清是谁的血，但丁只是更加努力地吮吸着，直到维吉尔把手指从他嘴里抽出。但丁想要分开腿，无奈被裤子禁锢了动作，只好作罢。湿润的手指在穴口打转，按摩着那一圈软肉，然后慢慢挤进内里，温暖的肠壁包裹上来，维吉尔分开手指，仔细地替但丁扩张着。他能感觉到手指冰冷的温度，肠壁努力地收缩着，像是要让它们也感染上一些暖意。

“还不进来吗？”但丁已经有些不耐烦了，他浑身发热，让冰冷的地面都带上了几分温度。“恶魔们……”

维吉尔用另一只手按住了他的嘴唇，他俯下身，嘴唇贴着对方的耳朵——但丁几乎能感觉他的吐息，他低声道：“你知道规矩的，想要的话就自己来拿。”

但丁愣了一下，随即笑了出来：“哦哥哥，这真是一个糟糕的双关，我都不知道你还会这个。”但丁翻身把维吉尔压倒在身下，替他解开裤子，释放出那根已经完全勃起的肉柱，扶着茎身，慢慢地坐了上去，他喘息着：“阎魔刀…我自己来拿也行。”柔软的内壁被坚硬的肉柱挤开，像是刀刮下融化的黄油。当他全部吞下维吉尔的时候，他发出了一声长叹。被填满的快感无与伦比，像是被拥有，被呵护着，他喜欢这种感觉，这样的安全感，维吉尔不会从他眼前消失掉，他们就在这里，只有彼此。


End file.
